Republic of Tartesia (AltE)
Tartesia (long form '''Republic of Tartesia', Danish Republikken Tartesien, Jutish Respublikke Tartosien, Gotlandish Replikken Tartasien, Scanian Raspublekk af Tortasien) is a Republic in the southwest of the Ilberian peninsular. It is currently the first and only republic in Afro-Eurasia. It is the last remnant of the former Southern Scandinavian Union located in the Jutland peninsular, the southern part of the Scandinavian peninsular, the Danish archipelago and the islands of Bornholm and Gotland, as well as colonies in Britain, Gaulia and Lusitania. The Union fell after wrongly choosing to attack Bornholm, a war resulting in an alliance of Aryans, Finland, Estland, Lyvia, Semba, Cimbria, Saxonia and Frisians counter-attacking the Union. The leaders of the former Union were evacuated to the Union's colony in Tartesia, where they formed the Republic of Tartesia. Mainland Union surrendered. The colonies disappeared, inhabitants of the British, Gaulian and Lusitanian colonies were either assimilated by locals or moved by sea to the Republic of Tartesia. Then a Great Wall was built enclosing the country. For a brief period, Tartesia gained control over Galicia and Lousitania, but it lost control almost as quickly as it gained, and all Tartesians retreat inside the wall. History Formation of the Kingdom of Jutland The '''Jutes' are inhabitants of the Jutland peninsular. They are mainly fishermen who rely on ocean currents to fish. The first King of the Jutes, King Canute I, or in 2014's literature, King Early Canute (in comparison to the Danish kings named Canute in the wake of the fall of the Union) was born in 1025 BC. He became leader of the northern branch of the Jutes (currently known as the Northern Jutes). Subsequently he managed to become leader of all of the Jutes. As per the Anglish poem that survived in modern British literature: "Ka-nud the royal birth United all over Jutland Anyone among the Jutes Had obeyed him, all over the years." In 993 BC, the Kingdom of Jutland was established by King Canute I. The title was changed to King of Jutland. The most important changes of his reign was that he taught people how to dug ponds and raise fish inside ponds, as well as the use of metal tools for farming techniques. In 992 BC, he invited the tribes of the Angles, Danes, Geats, Gutes, Norwegians, Saxons and Swedes to join his kingdom. The tribes of the Danes and the Gutes agreed to join as full members, and the Angles agreed to join as an autonomous region. Canute I abdicated in 989 BC, succeeded by his son, King Magnus the Great. Accession of the Denmark, the Angles and Gotland Denmark The Danes form the closest ethnicity to the Jutes. They are immediately to the East of the Jutes. When Canute invited the Danes to form an union with Jutland, he only thought a bigger country would counter threats better and easier than small countries. He wanted to be fair to the Danes, and offered power sharing. However, being quite loosely organised, the Danish people decided to form the shortlived Kingdom of Denmark (989 BC - 982 BC) which decided to join the Southern Scandinavian Union as the Member Kingdom of Denmark. Gotland The Gutes living on Gotland agreed to join the Union in 987 BC. However, the Gotlanders were not united. They are divided into five clans: Northeast, Northwest, East, Southeast and Southwest. These clans fought for dominance from 987 BC until 949 BC. At that point, the Governing Council start to understand the situation in Gotland, and promised one representative per clan in the Governing Council. The civil war ended and the Gotlandish clans acceeded to the Union in 948 BC in separate ceremonies as the Traditional Clans of the Gotlanders. The Angles The Angles are immediate southern neighbors of the Jutes. As the Angles are promised of limited autonomy and not full membership at first, they had to enter a trial phase as a member of the Jutii League, a "club" for tribes closely allied to the Jutes. The trial was a success and the Angles acceeded to the Union in 967 BC as the Autonomous Community of the Angles. War against the Traders League The Traders League or Tradesmen League was a league of independent coastal settlements on the West coast of the Baltic Sea, much like the OTL Hanseatic League. These settlements mostly relies on trade to survive. Learning from the Jutii League, the loose predecessor of the Union, these settlements amalgamated to form a big state in East Zealand, Bornholm and Scania. As the Traders League control the entrance of the Union into the Baltic Sea, and that the Union face the North Sea and cannot directly access the Baltic, the Union was fearful that the Traders' influence would outweighs the Union's. At first, an alliance was signed between the Union and the League. A diplomatic incident caused the alliance to broke. King Anders I of Denmark declared he was gay, causing a major dispute on the legal status of this relationship. Some Jutish aristocrats left the country, although there was no major incident in Denmark. The King of Jutland nevertheless supported Anders's decision, and noticed the Tradesmen not to allow the aristocrats to take refuge. At the same time, explorers of the Union were sent to the League's port to explore lands, but was not allowed. Frustrated of this, the Governing Council decided to broke off the alliance and attack all League lands. After the wars, all of the League's land but Bornholm became part of the Union. The fact that the Union lost the Battle of Bornholm became crucial in the later history of the Union. Alliance with Lithuania and hostility against the Baltic Trade Alliance Scanian expansion, North-South trade and establishment of colonies Second Battle of Bornholm, Baltic Naval War and Fall of the Union Territorial legacy of the Union Establishment of the Republic and the Secular Age State structure Central state Administrative divisions Foreign relations Scale #'Excellent: '''An ally #'Very Good: Considering an alliance #'Good: '''Friend #'Neutral: 'Don't care (Or no contact) #'Poor: 'Slight misunderstanding #'Wary: 'We will watch you. #'Tense: 'Enemy #'At War: Self Explanatory #'Traditional Enemy:' Multiple wars'' Category:Alternate Europe (Map Game) Category:Nations